Incomplete
by LilBlondeRikku
Summary: All Kagome and InuYasha can be is incomplete without each other.


LKF: Yeah, yeah, ANOTHER songfic. It's like an addiction... I can't stop. Though, I haven't started another one, you'll be happy to know. I'm working on actual stories again!  
But, before I begin letting you read this one... I DO NOT own the Backstreet Boys. I DO NOT own the song _Incomplete_. I DO NOT own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters. I DO NOT OWN SQUAT. Wow... that sucks.

**

* * *

**

Incomplete

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go**

Empty. That's how he felt.

The red cloaked youkai walked on, through the forest that was named after him. He sighed, stopping and leaning against a tree, closing his eyes.

Yes. This was Inuyasha. Our Inuyasha.

Two years ago, he had used the full Shikon No Tama to become full youkai.

"I don't get it!" His anger was apparent in his voice. "I got everything I wanted! So why don't I feel complete?" He slammed his fist into the tree nearby, causing it to fall over, crashing to the ground.

_Flashback_

"Where are you?" The soft, yet demanding voice came from the already-dead female priestess, who was standing in the middle of a clearing, obviously waiting for something… or someone.

"Right here." Another voice responded, this one male.

Kikyou turned, a small smile appearing in her flawless features. Immediately, he was there. Our Inuyasha was there, holding Kikyou tight in an embrace.

"Where have you been, my hanyou?" Her eyes shut, returning the embrace he so willingly gave.

"I'm sorry. I was with _them_." The way he said them made it sound as if he meant with someone who tortured him.

But no. He meant Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and her. Kagome. Kikyou's reincarnation.

Her eyes opened, anger flashing in her cold eyes. It quickly passed. He was here with her now; that was all that mattered.

"Now, my hanyou. Are you ready to come to hell with me?"

He looked at her, pulling away. "I can't. I need to finish the jewel… you know that." He didn't meet her eyes at first; thought looked up, when she put her hand on his cheek.

She nodded. "I know. I just wish… you could come now."

"I do, too, Kikyou. I love you." He then kissed her, a long and lingering kiss. One that she returned, with as much passion as ever.

The kiss broke suddenly, when a cry was heard. They both turned to look.

There she was.

Kagome was running, away from them. Tears were streaming from her eyes; Inuyasha could smell them.

When she was gone, Inuyasha still stared at the spot she disappeared from. He told him he would never forget that.

Never.

But, he had lied to himself. For when Kikyou turned him back around and planted another kiss on his lips, thoughts of Kagome disappeared from his mind as he kissed her back.

"I love you." Was the last thing he said to her, before going back to them. Back to hunt for the sacred jewel shards.

_End Flashback_

**Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess  
**

He leaned against a tree, refusing to let the tears fall form his eyes. He didn't cry. He told himself multiple times that crying was for babies, and he was no baby.

Though, he knew there was something missing. It wasn't Kikyou, he knew this. After the jewel had been completed, she had… disappeared. Gone back to hell, where she belonged, to stay.

Whenever he thought of her, a sense of foreboding came. He knew it wasn't her he missed, though he didn't know what it was.

Every night he had a dream. It was the same one; most nights.

He was standing in a clearing, looking around, waiting.

Then, she was there. Across the clearing, figure blurry. It was always the sun… well, mostly. Sometimes it was just hard to tell.

So he could never see her. But he knew that's what he was missing.

Then he would see himself as a hanyou, walking with her. He knew it was the same woman, but he still couldn't place her.

Ever since he had become youkai, most of his memories as a hanyou were… well, erased.

**  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep**

He tried to go on like nothing was wrong. But, everytime he began to start to forget, there it was again.

He knew he would never forget.

It drove him crazy.

He could remember everything that happened between him and her. But he couldn't place her face.

He knew he broke her heart… and she broke his.

She used to come back and forth, through her time and his. But when she left for good… that was when his heart broke.

That was when he lost everything.

**  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
**

Kagome Higurashi sat in her room, staring out the window. Sighing, she stood up from the chair and went over to her door. Putting her hand on the handle, she thought better of it.

_Two years, and I still can't get over him._

She sat on her bed, pulling her knees up underneath her. Of course she was thinking about Inuyasha, he filled her mind.

She thought about the last time she had been in the Feudal Era.

_Flashback_

Kaedae and Kagome stood by the well. Kaedae was preparing the sealing spell. It was time for Kagome to go home… for good.

Tears filled her eyes as she began to prepare to go in. Kaedae had just finished the spell, when they heard a twig snap.

Turning, there he was. Inuyasha. He had used the jewel to become youkai, like he always wanted.

He was trying to look calm, though the wild look in his eyes was something he wasn't concealing. His eyes were blood-red, and jagged purple streaks ran across his cheeks.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, Inuyasha." Kaedae answered for her, since she knew Kagome wouldn't be able to say it. She thanked Kaedae, in her heart, for that.

"I didn't ask you, you old hag!" He got angry, and before either of them had a chance to react, he had Kaedae pinned to the ground.

"Go, Kagome! GO!" Those were her last words.

Inuyasha swiped her throat. Soon, three thin lines of blood appeared. Kagome knew she was dead.

Inuyasha had killed her.

He stood up then. "One down, one to go." He walked over to her, a small grin appearing on his lips.

Kagome knew protesting wouldn't help.

So, the last thing she said to him was, "I love you, Inuyasha. Good-bye."

Then she jumped. The sealing spell worked, and he couldn't get through.

_End Flashback_

She also remembered the last time he had been with Kikyou. That one hurt worse… It was only the day before she left.

He had told her he loved her. He had said it so… so sincerely, that she knew it was true.

She had prayed, countless times, that her heart be unbroken; that she could move on.

But she never could. She would never forget him.

Never.

**  
Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
**

He told himself that he didn't need anyone… except himself.

Did it work?

No.

He needed someone. It was the one who haunted his every thought, his every dream.

He just needed to find out who it was.

As he walked through the woods, he came to a well. _This is what she used…_ He thought suddenly. _This is how she got from her time to mine, all those times…_

"Damnit!" He felt more tears coming, and furiously wiped his face to get rid of them.

**He may not know who she was, but he did know something. He had made a huge mistake by letting her go. **

**Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**

"**Inuyasha…" She felt tears coming to her eyes as she thought of him. Unlike him, she let hers fall, silently. The house was dark, as everyone else was out. **

**She missed him. "Did I make a mistake when I left?" It was the question that she asked herself all the time, but couldn't answer. At least not the way she wanted to.**

**_If I stayed, he would have killed me._ That was the thought that answered the question every time.**

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep**

Whenever her family said anything about Inuyasha, or the Feudal Era, or anything close, she pretended like she didn't know what they were talking about. It was just easier that way for her.

And from what she knew, they all understood.

**  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
**

He walked away from the well. Too many memories were coming back, ones that he couldn't place. Ones where the one that filled his every thought was in, but shadowy or blurry.

An image passed through his mind suddenly. He was against a tree, an arrow sticking out of him.

He knew Kikyou had shot that arrow at him.

But who had taken it out of him?

**  
I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)**

**A green-skirted girl with a cheerful smile and chocolate-colored eyes suddenly came to him.**

**Along with the image came all the memories. Everything was coming back to him… All the memories that had haunted him, ones that hadn't… And they all had her face in them.**

**Kagome. That was her name. He felt a small smile coming back. Everything… he remembered everything. Both the good and the bad.**

**But the most important thing was that he remembered her face.**

**Her beautiful face… He remembered his mixed emotions when she was here, him trying to decide if he loved her or Kikyou.**

**He had made the wrong choice.**

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep

Kagome stood up from her bed, walking downstairs, as if in a trance. She passed the empty living room, went through the empty kitchen, outside. It was late at night, and dark outside.

Not only that, it was raining. Not just a tiny sprinkle, either. It was pouring.

She didn't care. She ran out, going to the Sacred Tree. She placed her hand on the spot where Kikyou's arrow had nicked, the one she had used just a few years ago.

"Inuyasha…"

**  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
**

"Kagome…" He placed his hand on the spot where Kikyou's arrow had nicked, closing his eyes.

It began to rain. Softly at first, then harder, soaking Inuyasha much as Kagome was soaked now.

**  
Incomplete**

"I love you." Both of them said it at exactly the same time, and both had tears well up in their eyes.

Both of them knew now that they would always be incomplete. They could never take back what they did.

But now that they realized their mistake, it was too late.

Too late.

* * *

There ya go. Sorry, no happy ending... I just had to write this to get the feeling off of my chest. Read and Review! 


End file.
